To-Love-Ru: Relationship Troubles
by P962
Summary: A RitoxLala fanfic. Rito finally has the guts to ask Lala out even though he likes both her and Haruna at the same time. How will their unique relationship work out? Especially with a lot of other girls pining for Rito and lets not forget Momo's harem plan. This is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate feedback on this piece. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever fanfic. Lemme know how I'm doing by giving this fic a review. I would very much appreciate some feedback. Enjoy ;)**_

Rito woke up from his deep sleep and stared at his plain ceiling with the slightest of interest. Today was a new day and the start of a new school week to boot. Coming to his senses he felt a soft, yet warm body in close proximity to him. "That Momo-chan! Shes always sneaking into my room even though me and Lala have told her a thousand times not to do that! After all, a guy does need some privacy!" Rito thought to himself. In truth, he loved having a beautiful young woman lying next to him in the mornings when he woke up.

At first, it was Lala who would cuddle up with Rito unbeknownst to him. Initially, it was awkward and embarrassing since the princess of Deviluke was not shy in the least when it came to nudity. To make the situation worse, Mikan would often barge in on the two and make a teasing remark much to Rito's chagrin. With time however, having a naked girl in his bed became as natural as brushing his teeth. In fact, Rito grew to enjoy having some private time with Lala. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and she stopped sleeping with the orange haired boy once she had a room of her own.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Every now and then, Lala would climb into bed with Rito in the middle of the night just to surprise him in the morning. However, once her two sisters came to live with her, Rito,and Mikan, Lala ceased her perverted operations so she could be a good role model to Momo and Nana. However, her attempts at acting like a mature, responsible, older sister were in vain as Momo; the more immature of the the two younger sisters; started her own perverted games with Rito. Whereas Lala was naked whilst in Rito's bed, Momo was a little more modest and wore an unbuttoned shirt and panties. She also made it a habit of being playful with Rito as soon as he was up.

"It ain't easy being me" Rito thought aloud with a chuckle. "Oh I know right? You sexy hunk" said the girl with short pink hair. "Crap! I just said that out loud" an embarrassed Rito thought. "Tee-hee. Your expressions are as rich as always Rito-kun." Momo teasingly said with a smirk on her flawless face. "Momo, we've been over this. Stop coming into my room half naked in the dead of night. You know how I get around situations like these!" Rito sternly told the young alien girl. "Oh...You mean to say you don't like having pretty girls sharing your bed with you?" she replied. "N-no! It's not li-" "Could it be you're gay now Rito-kun?" "Shut up you little brat! I'm certainly NOT GAY!" "Rito's a homo! Ritos a homo" Momo jokingly chanted over and over ignoring Rito's words.

"Oh that does it! C' mere you bratty girl!" In one swift motion, Rito put his arm around Momo, pulled her close to him, and proceed to playfully give her a furious noogie. H-hey! Cut that out! I hate getting noogies!" Momo shrieked. "Well maybe you should learn to have some respect for others privacy you naughty little girl!" Rito replied in a cocky tone. "Hey! You know I can't help snuggling up with you Rito! You're such a big meanie sometimes!" the mischevious girl whined. "Hey you two, quit fooling around and get ready for school." Mikan shouted through the door. "Oh, and dont be late like y'all were last week!"

In no time flat, everyone except Lala got dressed for school and the homely smell of freshly made bacon, eggs, and grits wafted throughout the house. Its smell was practically intoxicating. Rito gave a friendly kiss on the forehead to his twelve going on thirteen year old sister and told her good morning. Mikan replied with a warm smile that only the fairer gender was capable of and told her seventeen year old brother good morning too. "These grits are delicious as always Mikan-chan!" Nana exclaimed. "Thanks. Glad everyone appreciates my cooking." she replied. Nana's eyes then fixated themselves on Rito as he sat down across from her with his plate and small glass of milk. "G'morning beast." ("beast" was Nana's nickname for Rito due to his many perverse "accidents" with girls) "Morning smart mouthed brat" he replied without even looking up from his plate as he began to munch on his bacon. "Oh I know you did not just call me that!" Nana fiercely shot back. "Calm your nerves Nana-chan! You know Rito's just picking on you." Mikan said. "Yeah Nana! Learn to take a little teasing you "smart mouthed brat"! " Momo chimed in as she joined the trio in the kitchen. "Shut it Momo!" Nana replied. Changing the subject, Rito asked if Lala was up yet.

Mikan answered his question by telling him that as per usual, Lala was taking a shower before breakfast and that she should be out by now. "Figures. The princess of Deviluke loves her personal hygiene quite a bit." Rito thought. "A hundred yen says she'll "inadverently flash me" like she always says." Having lived with them for at least a year or more, one would think Lala would be a bit more modest after leaving the bathroom following a nice hot shower or bath. Not that Rito minded seeing her "girl parts" of course. After all, He did have a healthy libido just like any other guy his age. "Sometimes I wonder how I can restrain myself from giving into temptations. Any guy would go ape living with three gorgeous pink haired sisters from another planet." Rito pondered as he drank his glass of milk.

Just as he was doing this, Lala came barging into the kitchen with a troubled look on her face wearing only a small towel that barely contained her bodacious body. Rito's face became redder than a strawberry, yet he didn't flip out at the sight of her nearly naked. "Has anyone seen Peke!? He's not in his usual spot!" she whined. "Peke? You mean that robot that doubles as a portable wardrobe?" Mikan asked. "Yeah. He was resting on his bean bag last night before I went to bed. Then when I woke up, he was gone!" "Wait! Don't you have an extra girls uniform just in case of an emergency like this?" Rito asked Lala. "I-I think so. Lemme go check." She replied as she dashed upstairs to her room. "Hope she finds Peke." Nana said as she got up from the table bringing her dish to the kitchen sink. "Yeah me too." said Momo.

Thankfully, Lala found her beloved robot. Turns out he was in her room entertaining Celine (a former alien flower that somehow became a human toddler) with silly faces. After that crisis was settled, everyone left for school. Momo and Nana flew to school so they could get there early to see their friend Mea. That left thier big sister with Rito. Savoring the few minutes they had together, Lala initiated a conversation with him. "Say Rito-kun, how did you do on that homework for math class?" "Ehh... A little better than I normally do." he responded " I could 've helped you ya know." "Yeah I know, but I prefer to do things on my own y'know? Thats not to say I'm resilient to the help of others, but its like teaching a child to ride a bike. You can encourage him, help balance him as you give him a push, and you can put training wheels on the bike to help him learn, but eventually, there comes a time when the child must be able ride the bike by himself. In other words, if I keep getting help from you on those math problems, i'll never become good enough to pass math."

"Are you implying that I'm a nuisance when it comes to homework?" Lala asked with a frown on her face. "To be fair, sometimes you are like when you distract me with those good looks of yours" Rito replied smugly. "That's not my problem though is it? Its your fault for getting distracted you dolt!" The duo shared a laugh after that and a kiss to boot. "I love you Rito-kun." Lala tenderly said as their lips parted. "As do I" he replied. Kissing had become a regular thing between the spiky haired boy and his alien lady friend ever since they shared their first kiss together a few days ago.

It was after dinner on a Friday night and Lala was in Ritos room "role playing" with him. Pretending she was "magical girl kyouko" the main protagonist from her favorite tv show, Lala pretended to throw a fireball at Rito who was playing the role of a typical bad guy that Kyouko had no trouble taking down. "Arrgh! That was my right cheek you just burned with your flame powers you damn witch! You'll pay for that!" yelled Rito. "A witch doesn't have to pay for her crimes! Ever!" Lala shot back and with that statement playfully charged Rito and put her hands on his shoulders pretending to burn him to a crisp. Unfortunately, she tripped over his backpack and crashed into poor Rito. After a few seconds, he regained his senses and noted the slight throbbing coming from the back of his head. "Oh my gosh Rito! Are you hurt anywhere!" Lala exclaimed " I didn't mean to fall on top of you. Honest!" "Relax, it was just an accident Lala. No harm done." Rito replied with a slight smile. "Besides" he added, "You were really getting into the character of kyouko back there. Can't blame a girl for being too passionate about something." "He he. Your right Rito. Plus I guess I couldn't help myself around an awesome guy like you. Am I right?" Lala replied. "Is she complimenting me or flirting with me?" Rito thought "I reckon its flirting. Lala's gotten kind of good at it as of late come to think of it."

"Huh? Am I right Rito-kun?" Lala asked while also gently poking Rito's chest with her finger. "Yeah, you are. Crazy girl." he teased. "Now how I am I crazy? I fail to comprehend what you are saying." she responded flirtatiously "You know what I'm talking about silly! Your casual attitude about flashing people, your crazy inventions that always go awry, Do I need to say anything else?" Rito was now all smiles and his voice carried a hint of laughter too as he flirted back and forth with this gorgeous girl. "Really? I'm pretty sure that's normal for an alien girl like me. Unless you are saying I'm too much to handle for a simple guy like yourself." She teased back. "S-shut up Lala-san." and with that, Rito subconsciously grabbed Lala's face and pulled it close to his. Sensing it was the perfect time to do so, he immediately pressed his lips against hers.

Rito was slowly but surely becoming a man that lots of girls would kill to have in their life. Okay. Maybe he was still somewhat dorky and maybe he couldn't help himself from getting into insane ecchi scenarios everyday, but past that, the oldest child of the Yuuki household had qualities that drove girls nuts (in a good way). Even if he wasn't that aware of them. Lala could feel herself getting that butterfly feeling in her stomach as her lips were released from Rito's. "I don't know whats gotten into him all of a sudden, but I like it. A lot!" "Did I just kiss the most beautiful girl in the cosmos? Seems like a hallucination to me considering it seemed to have happened so fast." Rito asked himself as his mind raced like a Ferrari. "R-R-Rito-san. Did we k-kiss just now?" Lala asked the boy she loved so dearly. "S-seems like we did." He replied. Rito then kissed her again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Say Rito, you k-know what this means right?" Lala asked. "No..No I do not." "W-well according to Risa-chan, if a boy and a girl kiss, it means they're dating if my memory serves me right."

"But we aren't dating though are we?" asked a confused Rito. "So? we can easily change that right?" she replied. This was an unexpected turn of events for Rito. "Hmm...this reminds me of all the times I unsuccessfully tried asking out Haruna-chan. However, if what Risa told Lala is true, then its now or never I guess." Mustering all the courage he had, Rito opened his mouth and said those magic words. "H-hey Lala-san. I know this is very sudden, but w-w-will you be my g-girlfriend? Y-you don-" "Rito," Lala began "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. You of all people should know never to leave a girl waiting, but since its obvious we share chemistry together, Y-yes I will gladly be your girlfriend. As long as you promise to be my boyfriend in return." "I promise" was Rito's response. The couple then shared another kiss; this one a little more passionate.

Mikan and Lala's twin sisters happily supported Rito and Lala's love for one another. "This will be brilliant for my harem plan." though Momo. "After all, polygamy is supported in many galaxies out there. Deviluke itself also doesn't mind the concept either." she was hugging herself with pleasure at the thought of being one step closer to the man she lusted over day in and day out. "Hang on a second though, If my older sister is now dating Rito-kun, that might cause jealousy to sprout in all of the other girls who like him. In fact, some of those girls might forget about Rito now that he is no longer single." Momo furiously pondered over what to do now that this new development threw a huge kink in her master plan.

"Hey sis! Can I ask you something?" Momo asked Lala later that night. "Sure. I suppose this is about the harem plan?" the latter inquired. "Yes. Now that Rito finally grew a pair and asked you out, won't that screw up the plan to have him marry both you and Haruna-chan?" "No, I don't think it will. After all, when and if Rito-kun takes over as the new king of the universe, Earth laws won't apply anymore and thus he'll be allowed to love another woman besides me." Lala replied not worried about the consequences of dating a guy many girls craved.

"Yo Saruyama! You'll never guess what just happened!" exclaimed an excited Rito over the telephone. "Why? Did you come out of the closet or something?" Ritos best male friend jokingly replied. "Ha ha. screw you. I uh... I kissed Lala and asked her to be my girlfriend. Oh, and she said YES!" "Really now? Im so gonna tweet about this. All the other girls are gonna be jealous with you bro! Just saying. he he he." replied Saruyama as he immediately hung up on Rito. "Crap! Even if people on deviluke dont care at all about polygamy, I dunno if I could successfully have both Lala and Haruna as my wives and that's not taking into account the tens of thousands of other girls in my life. Damn you Saruyama! You just have to go and open pandoras box early. I mean, the other girls are gonna be jealous/upset no matter what, but thats life for you. What worries me is how Haruna's going to take the news. Perhaps I should just give up on her and stick to Lala? Nah...I can't bring myself to do it, but it might be the right thing to do."

All night long, Rito tossed and turned unable to get some sleep all because he was still concerned over whether Saruyama would actually tweet about his best friends business concerning the princess of deviluke. Eventually he managed to subcumb to exhaustion and got in a few hours of sleep if only because Momo snuck into his bed for the umpteenth time. Her soft, but warm body lulled him to sleep and made him feel like all was right in the world. For once, Rito didn't mind having Momo in his bed although he would have preferred Lala instead. "Perhaps having an alien in your life ain't so bad after all." He thought as he drifted off into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Saturday morning at the Yuuki household. It was sunny outside and the rays from the sun spilled into every window not covered by drapes or curtains creating a peaceful setting for what was sure to be a good day. Suddenly, a teenage boy stirred as he left the world of dreams for the world of the living. As he shook off feelings of drowsiness, Rito felt an arm wrapped across his chest. It belonged to Momo, one of Lala's two younger sisters. She looked so innocent as she slept with her arm wrapped around him like he was an over-sized teddy bear.

"I wonder why Lala...ahh never mind." thought Rito. "Speaking of her though, those kisses were amazing." He didn't exactly understand why he felt an urge to kiss her last night, it just sort of happened. Rito figured it must have had something to do with the way he and Lala were flirting. As a matter of fact, during his flirtatious exchange with her, he felt feelings of strong attraction towards the alien princess. If someone were to ask Rito what it was like kissing a girl, he would reply by stating that Lala's luscious lips were warm, wet, and had a slightly sweet taste to them. Just thinking about them made Rito excited. He couldn't wait to taste them some more.

"I still can't believe she's now my girlfriend. Almost seems too good to be true." Rito thought with a joyous smile. "Good morning (yawn) R-Rito-kun." greeted a now awake Momo. "Morning." replied Rito. "So," she asked "How's feel to be my big sister's actual boyfriend for once?" "How's it feel? Feels like I won the lottery!" he answered. "Tee hee! I suppose any guy would feel that way dating a wonderful girl like onee-chan!" Momo said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Yep." "Say Rito, how would you feel if I was your girlfriend instead of Lala?" she asked him out of the blue. "Talk about random questions!" Rito thought. "Ehh... I dunno. Probably the same as I feel about Lala." he responded. "Why? You know I'm taken now Momo-chan. Better not be trying to steal me from her." he casually replied to the sexier of the two Deviluke twin sisters. This merely prompted Momo to bust out laughing "Ha ha ha. Don't be so worrisome Rito-san. You're cute and all, but I would never take away the object of sis's affection. That what sharing's for! Right?"

"Har de har har. Get out of my bed you perverted twat! Besides, if I married Lala, You would be my sister in-law and your obsession with me would then be nothing but creepy." Rito replied in an unamused voice. "And do I look like that bothers me? Huh?" said Momo acting as though she didn't care about what he just said. Adding to her statement, Momo said "You already know this, but we Deviluke women love throwing our men some curveballs!" "Yeah, y'all sure do. Lala still surprises me sometimes with her inventions." Rito responded while checking his Twitter account to see what was happening. "So you better watch it Rito! Especially around me for one of these days, I'm gonna give you a surprise that will make some of the stuff I do to you look tame. Real tame." and with that, Momo left Rito's bed to go take a bath giving him a sly grin as her eyes met his.

Looking up from his iPhone for a moment, Rito caught a glimpse of the pink haired girls bare butt and her signature Deviluke tail. Putting two and two together, he looked to his left and saw a pair of violet panties laying on his bed where she had just been. "Really Momo? Really?" he yelled at her. "Yes. Really." was all she said as she left his room. Rito then returned his attention to his twitter page. It appeared that Saruyama wasn't kidding around when he said he was going to tweet about what Rito told him last night. All the spiky haired seventeen year old saw was jealous tweets from every girl that made up his so called "harem" ranging from "shameless perv" to "I can't believe you finally picked someone to be your girlfriend" or even "I'm gonna steal you from Lala you player!". Thankfully, a few of Rito's twitter followers like Sairenji_Haruna offered words of support and encouragement. "Seems like she's fine with Lala being my girlfriend. Still, I suspect deep down shes just as jealous as most of the other girls are" thought Rito as he read over Haruna's kind tweet.

"Good morning onee-chan!" said a half asleep Mikan as she entered Rito's messy room. "Oh hey sis. What's up?" answered Rito looking her in the eyes as he said it. "Not much. Seems like your idiot friend Saruyama caused a ruckus on Twitter involving you and Lala-san." "Yeah. I'm gonna get that bastard the next time I see him." he replied with a cheesy grin on his face. "I already told you and Lala this, but I gladly support y'alls relationship no matter what. If several of your female friends are jealous or even upset with your decision, so be it. You can't go through life concerned about other's opinion of you Rito and that especially holds true now that the eccentric princess of Deviluke is your girlfriend." said Mikan in a parental voice. "I know that Mikan and I appreciate your words of wisdom, but I think me and Lala-chan will be fine. Come what may, but I've been through far worse scenarios then this. Having an actual girlfriend is nothing in comparison." exclaimed Rito in a confident tone.

Reassured that her brother wasn't going to have a meltdown over his "fan-club's" feedback on Twitter in response to what Saruyama tweeted last night, Mikan left Rito's room to go make breakfast and get started on the laundry. Feeling good about himself, Rito went on his Facebook account to change his relationship status from "It's complicated" to "In a relationship with Lala Satalin Deviluke" and also confirmed what Saruyama tweeted about by making it clear that he was indeed dating her. Just as he was doing all this, who else, but the pink haired girl herself showed up to say good morning to him wearing surprisingly a set of light pink pajamas. Lala also gave him a kiss on the cheek as she climbed into bed with him. "Hey Rito, have you seen Twitt-" "Yes I have Lala" Rito cutting her off. "So what do you make of all this. Y'know, how are you handling all this drama on Twitter." he added. "Mm...I'm taking it all in stride. I've always been one to make jealousy sprout in other females back home and here on Earth. Not to sound arrogant or anything though." she answered.

"Speaking of jealousy, I think your younger sister Momo is jealous of us dating." Rito replied. "Well you know how she is. Believe me, Momo has always been the envious one out of my two twin sisters. Honestly Rito-kun, tell me something I don't already know about Momo-chan." chuckled Lala. "Hmm...This morning, her and I got on the subject of you and me hooking up and she made a comment of something to the effect of her not taking me away from you but instead sharing me with you." said Rito as he gazed at his girlfriend's vivid green eyes. "Aww that's so sweet of her. I don't think she's jealous or at least not as jealous as you think she is. She just has a crush on you Rito. I imagine it will pass once another guy catches her fancy." said Lala unconcerned that Momo in reality had more than a mere crush on poor Yuuki Rito.

Checking her Facebook, Lala noticed that Rito had changed his relationship status to "In a relationship with Lala Satalin Deviluke" It wasn't anything fancy, but seeing those seven words made her crack a warm smile. Lala then proceeded to change her relationship status to "In a relationship with Rito Yuuki" and gush over how amazing he was on her timeline. "I'm going to go take a bath." she announced to him. "You wanna join me in there?" Rito became embarressed at the thought of getting naked with Lala even though it was just a bath.

"Umm... I-I th-think I'll pass." he stuttered. "I was just kidding you silly goober!" said Lala in a nochalant tone of voice while also sticking her tounge out at Rito. "Still, feel free to take a bath or shower with me if you ever feel up to it. I don't mind." And with that, the busty alien got up off Rito's bed and left for the bathroom. Rito layed back in his bed and thought about Lala's offer. He had taken a bath with Lala a few times before, but only because she walked in on him and insisted on washing his back. "I guess I still haven't quite recovered from the shock of our initial meeting. Perhaps that's why I'm nervous about being naked around another girl even if the situation isn't sexual in any way." Rito though as he stared at the bright screen of his iPhone 4. "Now that her and I are girlfriend and boyfriend respectively, maybe its time I man up and start getting used to getting naked with girls. Wait...that sounds dirty."

"Still, I can't continue to be shy about things like that." Rito said to himself. All of a sudden, he saw a message pop up saying he had a text from his father. "Yo Rito! Come help your old man out with inking some pages." Knowing what he had to do, the teen swapped his sleep clothes for a pair of jeans and a shirt that read "boss". Rito then scrambled down the stairs, told Mikan he had to leave, grabbed crackers and a bottle of apple juice, and headed out the door and began the half hour trek to his father's studio where he drew manga by hand rather than doing it digitally.

While en route to his dads house, Rito just so happened to run into Haruna; the girl he had pined for since he could remember. "Morning Rito-san!" the dark blue haired girl said the moment she saw him. "Hey Haruna! How's it going?" Rito asked her. "I'm doing alright. I'm a little surprised that my alien BFF and you are in a relationship, but it's nice you've finally "settled down" so to speak." she replied with a smile. "Yeah, it was too much trouble juggling all those other girls in the first place" Rito chuckled. "Sounds like. Well I'm heading over to your house to hang out with Lala-chan. What about you Rito? What are your plans for today?" Haruna inquired. "Mmm. I got a text from my dad a few minutes ago. He needs my help inking some pages for a chapter from one of his ongoing manga series. After that, who knows?" he answered. "Well have a good day. See ya at school." she replied.

The smell produced from India Ink, ramen noodle cups, pizza boxes, and empty soda cans as well as body odor filled Rito's nose as opened the door to his dad's manga room. Said smell would be unbearable to most people including one as picky about cleanliness as Mikan, but having come here a lot, Rito was practically desensitized to the almost overwhelming odor. "Hey sport! Glad you could make it. Take a seat over there and ink those pages you see before you." said Rito's dad as he noticed his son's presence. "Hello Rito-san!" said Zastin. "How's Lala-san and her two sisters doing?" "Doing good." was Rito's reply.

"Say, a little birdie told me you are now in an actual relationship with the princess. Am I right?" Zastin asked Rito all of a sudden. "Yes sir. You would be right about that." "Huh? Did I just hear that my boy now has a girlfriend?" interrupted Rito's dad. "Yep! It's official dad. Me and Lala are dating now!" answered Rito in a cheerful tone of voice. "Lala? You mean the quirky alien with a nice rack?" "Daaaad!" "(chuckles) Whoops! My bad! I apologize for that comment I just made. Didn't know you'd get embarrassed by something like that." Rito's dad replied with a stupid grin on his face.

"Please have some form of respect for Lala-san Mr. Yuuki. I know you say it like it is, but still, have a little respect at least for the princess." said Zastin as he inked a page for a manga series he was working on. The rest of the morning went by pleasantly and Rito's father surprisingly restrained himself from making any perverted jokes for once. Rito figured it was because his goofy dad decided to listen to Zastin's response to his comment earlier. At about 11:45, Yuuki Saibai dismissed his assistants for lunch and told them to meet back at the studio in one hour just like always.

After treating his son to a cheeseburger and fries, the duo headed towards a pharmacy for reasons Rito couldn't understand. "Why's dad taking me to a pharmacy. Aside from buying hand sanitizer every now and then, he has no need for pharmacies." "Yo pops! Why are we walking into a drug store?" the curious teenager asked his father as they entered said store. "You'll see." was the latter's answer. Taking a moment to rest on a bench, Saibai looked his son in the eye and bluntly asked him if he knew where they sold condoms.

. "C-c-condoms? How should I know where they are located? It's not like I even use any to begin with!" blurted out Rito. "Whoa son! Calm down. That old lady over there is eyeballing us like we are up to no good" whispered Rito's dad. "Anyway, considering some of the stories I've heard involving you and Lala-chan, I'm surprised you haven't even so much as though about having condoms on you. If you are going to be dating a beauty like her, it only makes sense you keep a condom or two on you just in case!"

"Suppose you have a point there dad." sighed Rito. "Anyway, I think they are over by the birth control section of the store." "Alright then. let's shake a leg and hook you up with some condoms!" exclaimed Saibai in a triumphant tone of voice. The old lady standing a few feet from them merely rolled her eyes and went back to work checking customers out. Heading over to the birth control section, Rito and his father stumbled upon a vast sea of condom boxes. Everything from basic condoms to flavored condoms to condoms with intense sensations for both the man and the woman to enjoy.

"Hmm...What kind of condoms do you think you need Rito? I'm not really knowledgeable about birth control." "Is that why mom had me when she was barely out of high school?" Rito asked in a teasing manner in order to ease the nervous vibe he was being plagued with. "Yup! And that's all the more reason why I'm seeing to it you are prepared for when it comes time to do the forbidden tango with a girl." Saibai replied with a laughing fit. "You all right?" "Yeah. Just (chuckling) give me (chuckling) a minute (chuckles for another minute.) Whew! Haven't had a good laugh like that in a while."

"I-I think those basic kind should be enough to get the uh...the j-job done." said Rito pointing to a plain box of condoms. He had never been more self conscious in his life. Being naked with a girl was one thing, but buying condoms for the first time with his dad accompanying him no less was as nerve wracking as can be. "I agree. I don't think you'll be needing flavored ones anytime soon. Oh! And just to be 100% clear with you, you are to only use these when you are...well you know. They are certainly not balloons you can play with. Also, keep these out of reach from anyone you think might fool with them. Understood Rito?" asked his father. "Yes sir!"

After paying for the condoms Saibai told his son he was free to leave to go home. "later dad! Thanks for the uhh...the condoms!" "No problem son! Take care now!" At half past 12, Rito returned home and got jumped by an overly excited Lala. Hey Rito-kuuuuuunnn! I missed seeing your handsome face all morning!" she said as she planted one on Rito's lips." "its nice to hear you missed me Lala-chan, but could you please get off me. My back is killing me from being hunched over inking manga pages all morning over at my dads studio." replied Rito as he caught a good glimpse of his girlfriends impressive cleavage.

"Okay. I'm sorry your back hurts. Is there anything I could do to make it better?" she asked in a caring voice as she got off Rito. "nah. All I need to do is rest it. Sides, you'd probably make it worse via the use of some weird ass invention. No offense Lala." "None taken" she replied. In secret, Lala felt slightly hurt that the man she so very much loved dissed on her gadgets, but she understood where Rito was coming from at the same time. "Say, whats in the bag you're holding?" she inquired "W-what's in this bag? Something dad bought for me." said Rito."That's all you need to know m'kay?" he quickly added before excusing himself to head upstairs to lay in bed for a while. The spiky haired adolescent heard noises coming from his room as he neared it. "Is that Mario Kart Wii I hear?" he asked himself

Sure enough, it was Mario Kart Wii he was hearing as he entered his room. The sound of victory coming from Momo's lips as she shouted yes following a close race with Nana. "Ha! I smoked your sorry self sister! Now pay up that 500 yen we bet!" "(sigh) don't know why I'm forking over money to an obvious cheater, but whatever M- Oh! Beast came back from helping his equally beastly dad" said Nana. The flat chested alien then got up and left the room.

"Hey stud-kun! Glad to see you return from "work"." Momo purred in a flirty tone. Eyeing the bag carrying Rito's condoms, she asked him what was in the bag he was holding. "Th-this bag? Stuff. Stuff that you don't need to be concerned with." Rito responded. "C'mon Rito! Don't leave me hanging! Just tell me what's in your bag!" pouted Momo. "I told you! None of your business! Now move out of my way!" "Gimme your bag!" yelled Momo as she tried to grab the bag. Oh no! You are not taking this bag! Not today Momo Deviluke!" Rito shouted back as he tried his best to fend the nosy brat off.

Spotting an opening, Momo quickly snatched the plastic bag from Rito as the latter got distracted for just a second. Momo then threw the bag onto the bed, shoved Rito out of the way and dove onto the latters bed like a missle shot out of a jet and greedily tore the bag open. Bearing a cartoonish smile, Momo turned to face Rito as his shocked face was about to say something and flat out asked. "He he. So you've finally taken your first steps towards becoming a man and went and bought some condoms huh Rito-kun?" "Shit! The cats out of the bag!" screamed the young man to himself as his mind raced at irregular speeds.


	3. Chapter 3

Rito was speechless towards the intensely awkward situation he now found himself in. He had been in similar situations that were just as awkward in the past, but this particular one was a whole different ball game. It had started the minute Rito walked into his room wanting to lie down on his soft bed for he had caused his back to become sore by hunching over while inking manga pages at his dads manga studio. To his surprise, he found Momo and Nana; Lala's younger twin sisters, in the middle of a hardcore match of what else but Mario Kart. As soon as the latter was out of the room, the former immediately questioned what was in the bag Rito was carrying with him.

Not wanting to reveal the contents inside the bag, the young man tried to play keep away with the alien, but to no avail. She simply had better reflexes and a faster reaction time too. In an instant, Momo found out what it was the boy had refused to show her. Condoms. "Hello! Earth to Rito-kun! Are you still there!" inquired the little devil as she tried to provoke a response from the guy. "If you died right where you're standing, I guess that means I can't "sleep" with you anymore! Tis a shame seeing as how you are my favorite guy friend." I'm not dead Momo! I was just...I was just...(sigh) I just didn't know how to react just now" replied Rito now that the shock had run its course.

"Isn't that the same excuse you use time and again when you get into wild sexy scenarios?" Momo teased as she got off his bed. "So what if it is? Now may I please have my condoms back." Rito countered, not in the mood for any flirting. "These condoms?" she asked. "Yes, those condoms Momo! Hand them over now!" said Rito, his voice now carrying a hint of frustration. Momo did as she was instructed, but as soon as they were within the boys reach, she pulled her hand back and told Rito he couldn't have them back.

"Why the hell not?" he asked. "Because." she replied as a mischevious grin started to form on her face. "You hurt my feelings this morning!" "Hurt your feelings? What!?" "Does the term "perverted twat" ring a bell?" Obvious to the fact that the pink haired alien was just playing with him, Rito merely rolled his eyes at Momo. "Perverted twat? Oh please! You know I was just picking on you Momo-chan. Plus you didn't really seem to care when I called you that." "Just because a girl doesn't show her emotions sometimes doesn't mean that she's alright. Thought you would've known that by now Rito!" said Momo pretending to be hurt by what Rito said.

"(sigh) cut the crap and just hand over my condoms Momo! My back is killing me and I'm in no mood to play one of your silly games" exclaimed Rito. "You know what? I don't think I'll be complying with what you just said" replied Momo as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Rito. "In fact, I'm gonna show your condoms to everyone since you refuse to apologize for being a dick!" with that, she took off towards the stairs to carry out what she just said to Rito. The young man didn't even bother to stop her since resting his back was more important to him at the moment.

In no time flat, the women of the Yuuki household were banging on Ritos bedroom door. "Come in!" Mikan was the first to enter and asked her older brother if it was true if he actually had condoms. "Yep, its true. Dad bought me some after we ate lunch." "Well then, seems like Onii-chan is taking responsiblity for not only himself, but also for Lala-san as well! Just don't forget to use them when..." Mikan began before her words trailed off. Too embarressed to finish her sentence, she left the room as her face turned red. Nana just made a comment about him being even beastiler than before. Lala on the other hand was thrilled by the fact her boyfriend already had condoms just in case they ended up having sex.

"So, I take it that since you have condoms now, you uh...y-you want to have sex with me Rito?" she inquired as she sat down next to Rito "Well uhm...N-not right now if thats what you're asking." he replied with a slightly nervous laugh. "But yeah. I will say I've at least though about the idea of sex between you and me." "Omigosh! Me too!" responded Lala as her emerald eyes lit up. "Really? That's saying something considering you never really talk about sex that much to begin with. At least not in front of me that is." "Of course! We aliens have hormones just like you humans do! I just choose to not talk about sex much because I do have some respect for myself believe it or not." "Really? That's a little hard for me to digest you nudist" Rito teased. "(laughter) You would think that seeing as how you are a young man who lets his "other voice" do the talking half the time, but nudism isn't strictly about having sex Rito. You humans should be more embracing about it. It's really fun y'know to go about your day and not have to worry about what you should wear and instead just let it all hang out."

"Oh really now? T-tell you what Lala, if we can have the house to ourselves for an entire weekend, I'll consider the ways of a nudist!" replied Rito as his face got red with embarrassment "So uhh... W-when do you want to have sex?" he asked his busty girlfriend. "Umm...That's a really tough question for me to answer." the alien began. "Don't some couples here on Earth go on a date or two first?" "Yeah! Most couples do that." "Well okay then! Why don't we go on a few dates first Rito-kun!" exclaimed Lala as her emerald eyes widened with glee. "Sounds good to me. How many dates should we go on you think?" Rito asked. "At least three. Risa-chan says that's usually the normal amount of dates couples go on before they have sex." answered Lala.

"Three? Not bad, but I think we should wait until we are both ready to do the deed rather than go off of what our peers tell us. What do you think Lala-chan?" "Well what's wrong with doing it after three dates Rito?" inquired Lala "As long as you wear one of those condoms your dad bought you, we should be fine I believe!" "Huh? I uh..I didn't say Risa's advice was**_ bad_**. I just think we shouldn't be pressured into having sex just because our social circles may or may not be engaging in the act themselves." the young man responded.

"I see your point Rito however, I don't want to wait around forever just because my future husband _isn't man enough_ to take action when I want him to!" she countered with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "_Isn't man enough_? Really now Lala? I'm pretty sure I was man enough for you last night when I asked you out." Rito replied. "Well there was that. I have to give you credit for that time at least." "And?" "Oh! And when you defied Zastin's men the night we met. That was pretty cool for a human to do." "Alright then girly. I don't want you telling me I'm not man enough when you know I can be when I feel like it" Rito told Lala in a cocky tone of voice. "Or what?" she asked? "Or I'll do this to you!" With that, he proceeded to tickle Lala's ribs which caused her to squeal like a pig. "he he! Stop that Rito-kun!" "You gonna stop doubting on my manhood?" he questioned "He he he! Y-yes! Now cut it out!" she responded as she tried to push her boyfriend off of her.

Haven proven a point, Rito fixed himself to where he was lying on his bed face down. "You mind rubbing my back Lala?" he asked. "Okay! Lemme go grab something real quick and then I'll see about your achy back." the young woman exclaimed in a happy tone of voice as she sprinted to her laboratory inside where Rito's closet once was many many moons ago. "mmm..okay! As long as it's not some disastrous invention that'll turn me into a dog, cause me to see naked people all day, transfer my conscious to Peke, underwear, etc; I'm game!" "It's not! It's safe for humans to use! I swear up and down on this one!" "Say Lala, what happened to my condoms after Momo took them from me?" Rito asked. "I took them from her and put them somewhere safe" Lala replied as she returned with a bottle of lotion from her lab. "Where exactly?" he replied "That's a secret!' the young woman teased.

The rest of saturday and all of the next day proceeded without any problems. Aside from the usual ruckus at the Yuuki household. Soon enough, monday morning came and it was then time for school. After resolving a crisis involving Peke's whereabouts, Rito and the three deviluke sisters departed for Sainan High. the twins leaving before Rito and Lala so they could have some time to catch up with thier friend Kurosaki Mea; a living weapon similar to Golden Darkness. After having a fun little convo that ended in a kiss and an exchange of the phrase "I love you!", the two lovebirds made it to school where they were greeted by quite a number of their classmates. The girls were gossiping while taking turns sizing up both Lala and Rito himself and the boys were shouting things like "You lucky bastard!" , ""Why do you get all the hotties?" or "GET YOU SOME RITO!". Some guys also gave him a thumbs up while flashing devilish grins or making_ interesting_ gestures with their hands.

Once they entered the school proper, Rito took a moment to say "Looks like news traveled fast about us dating eh Lala-chan?" "Yep, sure enough! Almost feels like we are movie stars Rito!" she replied as she pulled out a mirror to check her face. "heeeeyyyyy Rito!" came a familar, yet almost seductive voice. It was Mea. "Ah! Morning Mea! How was your weekend?" inquired Rito. "Mmm..not too bad. The twins told me about you and the princess. Congratulations on making her your girlfriend." the red haired assassin responded. Leaning closer to the guy, Mea whispered "And on making me jealous. Better keep your guard up around me from now on!". Looking Rito in the eyes, she smiled, her lips forming a mischievous smile before she wandered off.

"What was that Mea-chan whispered into your ear?" Lala asked. "N-nothing Lala. She's just kinda jealous that your my girlfriend instead of her. Nothing to really worry about." Rito replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go track down Saruyama and punch him for making our relationship front page news on Twitter." "Okay! I'll uhh,,I'll go find Haruna and the rest of the gang!" As they went thier seperate ways, Lala replayed Mea's interaction with Rito over and over. As the case was with Momo, the chesty alien was certain that the red head wasn't going to do anything to sabotage the romantic relationship Rito had established with the former over the weekend. "Then again, considering the kind of personality she's got, I wouldn't put it past her to try and make a pass at my man. Hell, it seems at least a quarter of the girls Rito's gotten to know are quite conniving when it comes to their affection towards him." thought Lala as she turned past a corner.

"I know Rito only has eyes for me and maybe Haruna-san too even though he would dance around the question for the longest time, but it wouldn't surprise me if he has fantasized about other girls besides me and her. I know that if he takes over the throne, he can fool around with as many girls as he pleases, yet what if he starts neglecting to show me and Haruna the most affection? What if he lets all that power go to his head? Perhaps polygamy isn't for everyone? I dunno. I've been conditioned to accept it's a part of my culture, yet now that I finally have a proper boyfriend I-" Lala then bumped into a familiar face. Yui Kotegawa. "Oops! My apologies Yui-san! Carry on!" she quickly apologized to the dark haired girl. "Don't worry about it Lala. By the way, how's the pervert been treating you since you two hooked up?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"So far so good! I can't believe it took him this long to ask me to be his girlfriend, but I'm glad it finally happened! Thanks for asking Yui!" Lala answered as she went on her merry way; an ounce of joy in her steps. As for Yui, she headed to the principals office to deliver some mail targeted at him. She was shocked to learn that Rito finally settled down and got serious about who he wanted as his girlfriend when she saw Saruyama tweet about it on Twitter. On one hand, it was about time the orange haired young man matured some and stopped fooling around with girls feelings, however Yui couldn't help but feel a little bit upset that **she **wasn't the one Rito asked out. "If only I didn't take myself so seriously." she sighed "That's half the reason why I fail with attracting guys in a meaningful way." Yui then gave the dirty old man who dared to label himself as the principal of Sainan High his porno mags; a frown on her face as she did this. "S-something I can help you with Ms. Kotegawa?" "Yes, quit oogling my chest you disgusting fat pig!" Unfazed by her insult, the principal asked her to say that again. "NO! I"M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Yui yelled at him as she ran off!

"Why are men so dirty sometimes. Especially him! At least Rito-san has the sense not to stoop _that low_." As if she hit a button, Yui suddenly recalled the time when she was in his room wearing nothing but a shirt and panties. Not by choice, but because there wasn't much else to wear despite the boys insistence he left her other clothes for her to wear. When Rito accidentally pushed her and made them both fall onto his bed, he though he was gonna piss her off. Instead, Yui pulled him closer and said she didn't mind if he did perverted things to her and **only her! **That part stuck to her memory like glue. "Why did I say that? I should have scolded him like I mostly do!" Even though Yui explained to Rito she was merely testing him and that it was all a joke, In truth, she was letting her emotions dictate her behavior that afternoon or rather her hormones for that matter. The yellow eyed girl always preached about how she hated shameless people (especially boys) and ecchi in general, yet she was guilty of doing shameful things herself. Her wild afternoon with Rito being a prime example.

Yui could feel herself getting warm and her face turning a deep shade of reddish-pink. Banishing her "inappropriate" thoughts for now, she headed to class; chewing out two guys on a bench playing Fruit Ninja on their phones. As she entered the classroom, she saw the man of her dreams mingling with Saruyama, Risa, and her friend Mio. "Hey Kotegawa-san! Come join us!" shouted Risa across the room. "No thanks! Oh and isn't your skirt a little too short Risa?" Yui casually replied. "Like hell it is!" the short haired girl barked back! The former just laughed as she pulled out a book to read. Perhaps Rito was now unattainable to her, but Yui didn't care too much. As long as there were cats on this planets, that was all she needed to be happy in the end.


End file.
